


Just a Fantasy (We Could Have Had It All)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, wssummer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 1 finale. Jemma can't stop dreaming about Grant. (written for the fluff/fantasy prompt for wssummer on tumblr.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fantasy (We Could Have Had It All)

_Jemma’s eyes fluttered open as the smell of bacon hit her nostrils. She smiled softly at the sight of Grant hovering inside the door of their bedroom carrying a serving tray as she sat up against the headboard._

_"I didn’t want to wake you", he apologized, moving forward to sit next to her on the bed. He placed the tray on the nightstand and Jemma gave it a once over. Eggs, bacon, toast and jam, orange juice, and tea. She smiled at him brightly._

_"What the occasion?", she asked, leaning in to give him a quick peck on the lips. He shrugged his shoulders as he brought his hand up to brush his thumb over her cheekbone._

_She shook her head lightly at his answer, her stomach fluttering. In the 3 months they’d been living together, he surprised her regularly. Sometimes it was flowers, other times romantic dinners. And sometimes it was breakfast in bed. The logical voice in her head told her the “honeymoon” period of their new arrangement would eventually fade, but she was more than happy to embrace it while it lasted._

_She took a bite of the toast and a sip of the tea, and hummed her approval as he watched her intently with a soft smile. She raised an eyebrow at him playfully, as she usually did when she caught him staring, and he responded by grabbing her mouth in a kiss. She laughed against his lips, but all thoughts of her breakfast vanished as he followed her down on to the bed._

"Jemma. Jemma!"

Jemma sat up with a start, her breathing heavy. Skye was watching her in amusement.

"What were you dreaming about?", Skye asked. "You were making some seriously happy noises."

Jemma blushed, red shame creeping up her neck. “Nothing”, she snapped, then immediately cringed in apology for her tone. Skye merely shrugged and turned back to her laptop.

"I’m going to go… wash up", Jemma told her, standing and escaping into the bathroom. She leaned against the closed door, her eyes falling shut. Images from her dream flashed against her eyelids, and she shook her head in frustration as she opened her eyes and crossed the room to the mirror. She bent over the sink and turned on the cold water, letting it fill her cupped hands before splashing it on her face. She stared at her reflection, the cold water only minimally reducing the red on her cheeks.

She didn’t  _want_  to be dreaming about him.

It’d been 3 months since May had taken him in, and she couldn’t  _stop_  dreaming about him.

Sometimes her brain got it right, and he was a monster. She would dream about him pushing her out of the plane with Fitz. But even then, he would save her. Instead of Director Fury hanging out of the helicopter, it would be Grant.

Usually though, it was like this. Dreams of domesticity. He would be mowing the lawn in front of their house and she would bring him lemonade. He would bring her dinner at the lab because he knew she would forget to eat. Nights and mornings and moments they could steal where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

It made her sick. It made her sick how much she wanted it to be real.

"Jemma", Skye’s voice floated through the door. "Coulson just called. It’s time to go."

Jemma took a deep breath and nodded to herself, grabbing a hand towel and wiping the water off her face.

Back to reality.


End file.
